1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for producing power and desalinated water, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for producing power and desalinated water from geothermal fluid.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, new requirements to provide electric power in an environmentally friendly manner and to supply fresh water have become more important. Usually methods and apparatus to produce electricity use fuels that produce pollution and are expensive. In addition, isolated locations such as islands also are very sensitive to pollution and often have reduced availability of fresh water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for producing power and desalinated water wherein the disadvantages as outlined are reduced or substantially overcome.
Apparatus for producing power and desalinated water from geothermal fluid according to the present invention comprises: a geothermal power plant that produces power from geothermal fluid supplied thereto; means for supplying sea water to the condenser of said geothermal power plant that produces heated sea water; and a desalination plant to which the heated sea water is supplied and which produces desalinated or drinking water. Preferably, the geothermal power plant that produces power comprises an organic Rankine cycle geothermal power plant that produces power. Alternatively, the geothermal power plant that produces power comprises an organic combined cycle Rankine cycle geothermal power plant that produces power. In a further alternative, the geothermal power plant that produces power comprises a closed cycle steam geothermal power plant that produces power. In a still further alternative, the geothermal power plant that produces power comprises an ammonia cycle geothermal power plant that produces power. As far as the desalination plant is concerned, the desalination plant preferably comprises a multi-flash desalination plant. In a alternative, the desalination plant comprises a reverse osmosis desalination plant.